Entre Gris y Negro Tintes del Corazón
by Angy Roose
Summary: En un juego de azar cuanto estas dispuesto a apostar, ganar o perder... vivir, morir... venganza o amor... ellos lo trataran de descubrir; despues de muxo he terminado esta historia, espero les guste y nos seguiremos leyendo. pd: el epilogo es super corto
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE GRIS Y NEGRO, TINTES DEL CORAZÓN.**

**Hooola, primero que nada me quiero disculpar por no avanzar mi finc buscando un destino, en realidad nose si podre seguirlo ya que me hayo sin inspiración desde hace mucho con respecto a ese finc jejeje.**

**Por el momento mientras decido que hacer les dejo este nuevo finc, que espero q sea de su agrado, lo estaré actualizando.**

""**- los pensamientos de los personajes**

**En negritas- las narraciones o textos de los personajes o narrador**

**Declaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la maestra Rumiko Takahashi, mía solo es la historia :P la cual es sin fines de lucro. Ahora si,.**

**Comencemos!!**

**PROLOGO**

"El amor es un juego de azar donde apuestas a perder o ganar, ¿cuánto estas dispuesto a dar para conseguirlo?"

En una noche fría de una ciudad de Londres se suscito un hecho inimaginable, dos de los magnates mas millonarios habían sido encontrado en el cuarto de un hotel, uno al quicio de la puerta con un tiro en el pecho y el otro ahorcado colgando del barandal de las escaleras de la habitación, y a lado de su cadáver se encontraba el de una hermosa joven herida de un tiro que le causo la muerte; nadie sabia lo ocurrido exactamente pero los rumores no tardaron en llegar, ha pasado tiempo desde entonces unos 10 o 15 años, no lose, pero soy la única que les puede contar lo que realmente ocurrió esa velada del 31 diciembre de 1998.

Todo empezó cuando se conocieron, ella amante del hombre mas vil y traicionero de esta ciudad: Naraku Higurachi, dueño del club nocturno "La Florentina" lugar invadido de ratas iguales que el, sitio donde se respira la hipocresía, la falsa galantería y el respeto, y donde el platillo fuerte son los contratos de trafico de drogas, prostitución y traición cobijados bajo el manto de la aristocracia.

Esa era el la vida de Kagome, ella solo era un peón en el juego de Takeda, por un lado la maltratada chica sometida aun hombre sin corazón y por otro su arma de seducción perfecta para hundir a sus enemigos. Pero el no contaba con que su pequeña Kagome se enamorara de aquel que debió ser su víctima, Sesshumaru Aizawua, un joven empresario dueño de una cadena de hoteles en todo Londres, un hombre con altos valores morales, cortes, atractivo, pero de mirar frió y suspicaz, un "hueso duro de roer" según Higurachi.

Esa noche, mucho tiempo antes de la tragedia del 31 de dic del 98 Sesshumaru entro al club llamando de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes, fue atendido de forma inmediata y con elegancia, después no tardo en hacer acto de presencia el anfitrión del lugar con Kagome de su brazo, todo era normal, un saludo cortes, un par de copas a la cuenta de la casa y una invitación para apostar en los juegos del lugar, pasaron los días y aumento el trato de Sesshumaru con Higurachi en este ultimó su único propósito era en volverlo un socio de su "empresa" y el de Sesshumaru hundir a ese sujeto que era el personaje principal de la muerte de su familia; todo estaba planeado en la cabeza de ambos hombres, un juego con muchas ventajas para el que saliera ganador y un final desastroso para quien fuera a perder.

Pasaron dos meses en que la "amistad" de ambos hombres se hizo mas unida, nuestro joven protagonista se asocio con Naraku teniendo así la forma mas precisa de sacar información para hundir a su enemigo, si, Naraku Higurachi era su enemigo, aquel desgraciado que había matado a su familia sin piedad, torturándolos hasta morir solo por el simple gusto de matar y su misión era vengarse de el por ellos, su plan era simple… conocerlo, averiguar sus puntos débiles y fuertes, sus movimientos y arrancarle lo que mas amaba de su vida… a Kagome. Se concentro en no ser descubierto, después de todo Naraku no era tonto, Sesshumaru sabía que entraba a una telaraña donde después sería difícil salir… pero él no sabía cuánto… con el correr del reloj el tiempo transcurrió sin prisa, sin miedo y preciso, todo iba según lo planeado por Sesshumaru, poco a poco Higurachi empezó a perderlo todo, su casa, su fama, su dinero y en cierto modo a su "esposa"

Pero como mencione Naraku Higurachi no era tonto, sabia perfectamente las intenciones de su joven enemigo y también sabia las formas de cobrarse con lagrimas de sangre sus traiciones, ideo un plan siniestro teniendo como punto de referencia a su paladín principal, a su Kagome… es aquí donde comienza la verdadera historia, donde lo anterior se transforma solo en paja para empezar a tomar forma y convertirse en vida… la vida de 2 seres que se amaron tanto pero tan débilmente.

**CAPITULO 1.- RECUERDOS CON TIENTES DE MELANCOLÍA**

Pasaba ya más de media noche y en la fría sala de esa mansión aun quedaban dos personas platicando… planeando un golpe certero en el corazón de un buen hombre

¿Entendiste lo que tienes q hacer Kagome?- hablaba fríamente el hombre con una copa de vino tinto en su mano

Si Naraku…seducirlo- hablo quedamente la joven

¡No!- aventó la copa por los aires estrellándose esta contra alguna pared lejana mientras se acercaba a la chica en zancadas grandes para tomarla por la cara y caer junto con ella en el sillón-

¡Escúchame estúpida!, ¡Ponme atención!, ¡no quiero que lo seduzcas… quiero que lo enamores!, ¡que lo vuelvas loco de amor por ti!, ¡que desaparezca ese hombre que ahora es!, ¡no quiero ver rastro de lo que es ahora… solo despojos!, ¡¿escuchaste?!, ¡solo quiero ver despojos!- mientras se relamía los labio, saboreando e imaginando su venganza, de cómo iba a disfrutar verlo hecho pedazos.

¿Ahora me entiendes, querida?-pregunto fríamente- mas te vale hacerlo bien porque si no pagaras con tu sangre… o mejor aun con lo que más ames- le hablo al oído para después plantarle un rudo beso y acariciarla con descaro, mientras la pobre chica solo aceptaba esos asquerosos labios y las sucias caricias con odio, odio que se incrementaba más cada segundo … odio por él que la había convertido en su juguete… en su muñeca de trapo que podía utilizar para sus fines y placeres… ella solo era una pieza más… solo eso y nada más.

Pasaron las horas y ya se encontraba sola en esa sala, con solo el crujir de la madera quemándose en el fuego de la chimenea mientras ella solo intentaba cubrir su maltratado cuerpo con lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Otra vez…- murmuraba- otra vez… como cada noche… como cada maldita noche- apretando los puños y abrazándose a sí misma para intentar protegerse de ese frío que calaba su alma, de ese dolor que la inundaba y sin más amargas lagrimas surcaron su rostro cual cascada, una tras otra para morir en sus labios- ¡cómo te odio!, ¡¡te aborrezco!,¡¡ me das asco!!...- gritaba la joven, apretando más fuerte sus puños en el momento en que su voz hacía eco en la enorme mansión-¡¡ ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?!!... ¡maldita sea! ¡¿¡¡Por qué me elegiste a mí!!?!- llorando con más fuerza- ¿por qué a mí?- apagando su voz poco a poco dejando de ella solo quejidos.

Sin previo aviso y aun arrodillada frente a la chimenea, el alba le llego y los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su acongojado rostro, llenando con un poco de luz la habitación y su corazón; con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron de la noche, se levanto y camino como un zombi hacia su habitación con la mente inundada de fragmentos de recuerdos:

"De_ ahora en adelante yo te cuidare Kagome, tú tienes que obedecerme en todo ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el hombre dulcemente-_

_Si, don miguel- respondí mientras salía del despacho tranquilamente_

_Bien linda, ahora dormir" – murmuro al momento en que me alejaba_

_**De esa manera pasaron mis primeros años de vida con este hombre que yo creí que era mi ángel, mi salvador, pero cuando cumplí los 15 año se hizo mi verdugo perpetuo **_

"_¿puedo pasar princesa?- pregunto con cierto tono distinto en su voz, se notaba algo borracho pero aun a si lo deje entrar._

_Si… este ¿qué se le ofrece?- pregunte dudosa_

_Nada linda, solo vine a felicitarte"- __**mientras me abrazaba y empezó a besarme… esa noche me hizo suya y no pude evitarlo haciéndome sentir la peor cosa del mundo**_

_"Escúchame, de ahora en adelante ere mía y de nadie más.- mientras se abrochaba la camisa- tu pagaras la deuda que tu madre dejo conmigo"_

_**Yo me quede en esa cama, llorando sin poder entender nada, desde entonces soy "la esposa" de él, y el objeto de otros…"**_

Y a si con esos últimos recuerdos se hecho en la cama a matar con un grito silencioso su dolor.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo de la ciudad, en el hotel más lujoso de la zona y en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba Sesshumaru Aizawua bebiendo un poco de café, planeando cada paso de su venganza y adentrándose en su mundo de recuerdos que había enterrado.

"_Lo siento señor Higurachi, es mejor que se vaya, no aceptare ese tipo de tratos, hágame el favor de irse- habló un hombre de rostro amable que en ese momento contenía de cierto modo su desagrado y molestia mientras se paraba de su silla para abrir la puerta de su despacho._

_No se equivoque conmigo señor Taisho- empezando a retirarse- le puede costar caro, si no está conmigo, está en mi contra- empezando a salir dejando al hombre desconcertado._

**Y a si pasaron los días hasta la llegada de la ansiada noche buena… una triste noche buena- murmuro el hombre tomando un sorbo de su café**

"_Ya empezaba a caer la tarde cuando salí de casa para felicitar a mis amigos antes de la cena familiar, cuando regresaba me sorprendí al ver la puerta principal abierta de par en par, unos automóviles que desconocía alrededor de la casa y dentro de ella se escuchaban golpes y suplicas… no lo soporte quise entrar corriendo pero la prudencia me habló al oído__** "si te ven, no podrás ayudarlos" **__a si que entre las sobras me las arregle para entrar a casa, y quede congelado con la escena… ahí frente a mí se encontraba mi padre con un diversos golpes en el cuerpo, en el rostro y un tiro entre ceja y ceja… avance poco a poco sintiendo como el alma se me estrujaba , en la siguiente habitación estaba mi madre totalmente degradada, humillada y muerta… solo me quedaba buscar a mi hermano menor , y lo encontré… totalmente sangrado de su ropa y con diversas heridas pero vivo, como pude cargue su cuerpo y lo saque de la casa, me encontré con unos de nuestros sirvientes más fieles y me ayudo, como pudimos salimos del lugar en una camioneta negra pero al encender el motor los delincuentes se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, escapamos como pudimos, ya solo recuerdo que nos seguían a gran velocidad en otra camioneta mientras se gritaban:_

_¡¡Vamos síguelo, que no escapen, recuerda que el jefe no quiere a ninguno vivo!!_

_Después de eso una bala perforo una llanta de la camioneta, el chofer perdió el control y caímos por la barranca… me repuse rápido del golpe y saque a mi hermano del auto y trate de sacar a ese fiel hombre que nos había servido por más de 30 años pero estaba prensado con el duro metal y no podía hacer nada… ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de 10 años?... ese hombre despertó de su inconsciencia y me hablo:_

_Joven, tienen que Salir de aquí, ocúltense hasta que esos malditos se vayan… yo ya no puedo ayudarlo…- escupiendo algo de sangre- cuando vea que es seguro salir busque al Sr. Mioga Aizawua…- suspirando pesadamente._

_En ese momento se escuchaba las camionetas acercarse y las voces de esos mal nacidos acercarse_

_Vallase joven, usted y su hermano tienen que sobrevivir…- exclamo el viejo hombre mientras yo empecé a desaparecer entre la espesura del boque que nos rodeaba con mi hermano a cuestas, me aleje lo suficiente para ver como ese hombre moría cuando nuestra camioneta explotaba y cuando esos desgraciados llegaron al lugar solo vieron el fuego desistiendo de seguir buscando… supusieron que habíamos muerto… _

_Camine por días, pedí limosna, y como pude lleve a mi hermano con un médico, cuando llegue a casa del Sr. Aizawua, yo parecía un pordiosero con un hermano medio estable apoyado en mis hombros, debo decir que fue gracia a muchas cosas y personas que sobrevivimos, ese hombre Mioga no recibió y escucho pacientemente cuando le explique qué había pasado, nos adopto como hijos y nos crío… antes de morir nos heredo dejándonos múltiples cadenas de hoteles de las cuales yo me encargaba parcialmente de las de mi hermano… momento antes de morir me dijo :_

_Higurachi hijo, Naraku Higurachi fue quien mando a matar a tu familia… se inteligente con lo que haces si decides vengarte…- y murió. Desde ese momento yo me tuve que hacer cargo de sus negocios y de mi único familiar restante que era 5 años más chico… con la edad de 15 años me enfrente a la cruel y fría realidad de la vida y de los negocios"_

_**Así me he consolidado como el hotelero más joven del negocio con solo 20 años y además el más rico, según dicen- murmuraba para sí mismo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la ventana con la mirada nublada de dolor de los recuerdos de antaño y del odio aun vivo de su enemigo- lo único que realmente me importa es acabarte Naraku Higurachi- murmuro apretando los dientes que hasta rechinaron y sus ojos brillaron aun más por el odio que sentía hacia ese ser dándole un toque casi color oro con rojo.**_

Nuestro joven protagonista se alejo de la ventana, tomo su saco y salió de ese hotel, dispuesto a seguir adelante con su plan, dejando atrás y enterrando nuevamente esos recuerdos que lo hacían vulnerable y al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de "fuerza", ¿o quizás debería decir ira?

**Bueno chicas eso es todo, espero le haya gustado y pues espero sus cometarios, dudas y sugerencias… incluso reclamaciones jejeje.**

**Cuídense mucho, que la felicidad abunde en sus vidas.**

**Q los ángeles las cuiden.**

**Angy Roose. **

**pd: disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**


	2. 2Conociendonos en medio de la telaraña

**ENTRE GRIS Y NEGRO, TINTES DEL CORAZÓN.**

"**El amor es un juego de azar donde apuestas a perder o ganar, ¿cuánto estas dispuesto a dar para conseguirlo?"**

**CAPITULO 2.- CONOCIENDONOS EN MEDIO DE LA TELARAÑA**

Era una noche fría en la "Florentina" y Kagome se encontraba a esperas de su presa para poner en acción el plan de su "marido", le era difícil hacerlo, ese joven era inteligente, astuto, precavido y con la cabeza en un solo objetivo, acabar con su esposo, en parte eso le reconfortaba, que alguien se atreviera a retarlo y haya sido un poco más listo para ganarle un par de pasos en su juego era de admirar, pero por el otro lado de la moneda le atemorizaba que ese hombre muriera en manos de su enemigo; la joven desvío sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a aquel que ocupaba su mente, le sonrío de la forma más natural que pudo y él se le acerco tranquilamente esquivando a los borrachos, cantineros y apostadores del lugar.

_Sesshumaru: "Entre a ese desagradable lugar con la mente en encontrar la peor basura de la sociedad, pero recibí algo distinto, justo cuando entre me tope con su mirada y una sonrisa dulce con toques de nerviosísimo, en realidad me impacto, esa muchacha es la esposa del hombre que quiero acabar y no sé si ella es culpable también de muchos de sus delitos… aun a si me encamino hacia ella, después de todo solo es un juego_ _en el que solo yo puedo entrar."_

_Kagome: "Estaba tan nerviosa, el se veía tan seguro y tan sereno que mataba con su mirada directa, como esperando encontrar alguna señal de miedo, o de descubrir mis verdaderos planes, nunca me había enfrentado alguien como él… alguien que por un lado me hacía dudar de cada paso que daba y por el otro me incitaba a seguir para conocernos."_

_Sesshumaru: "Ella era tan distinta a esas muchachas que deambulaban por el lugar, se le notaba la tristeza en su mirada, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto hace mucho, _

_A pesar de que su cuerpo lo cubría elegantes vestidos y un fino maquillaje su rostro, eso no evitaba que su dolor traspasara como daga su fachada, intente ser cortés, y buen mozo, no quise empezar una charla porque me pareció que con alguien como ella sería imposible, es decir, podía verse como una dama pero eso no significaba que tuviera cultura."_

_Kagome: "Cuando al fin pudo llegar a mí, me tomo la mano y le puso un delicado beso en ella, debo confesar que justo en ese momento me sonroje; lo vi tomar asiento a un lado mío y me saludo cortésmente… llevamos más de 10 minutos sentados el uno con el otro y el parece no querer hablar, a si que yo di el primer movimiento"_

¿Joven no preferiría apostar en los juegos a ver si la suerte le sonríe, o charlar con los hombres de este "sofisticado" lugar? – "pregunte con un toque de ironía en mi voz, realmente me fastidiaban las personas que no tiene un tema de conversación interesante, es fácil encontrar compañía pero muy difícil encontrar a compañía realmente buena, con esa que de de vez en cuando puedes filosofar, reír, e incluso hablar de cosas triviales y el tiempo pasa tan rápido que cuando llega el momento de marchar no quieres irte.

Apenas empezaba a divagar en mis pensamientos cuando él me contesto."

No señorita, en realidad no soy fan de las apuestas, además, es mejor estar al lado de usted, una hermosa dama que con aquellos hombres con licor en las venas- "trate de sonar sereno, ya que por una extraña razón me sentí ofendido por su comentario, me hacía sentir como si no me quisiera cerca."

Kagome: ¿En serio?, no creo ser la mejor compañía señor, además ¿usted no está metido hasta el cuello en este tipo de negocios?- " de acuerdo sabía bien que mi "tarea" era enamorarlo pero me desagradaba por completo el hecho de que empezara una charla elogiándome, como si yo tuviera un GRAN ego y necesitara que lo alimentara, por dios!! No soy de esas que solo esperan por un hombre para fomentar su vanidad- estúpido-murmure con un tanto de fastidio

Sesshumaru: -sonreí, en realidad estalle en una carcajada, en parte por lo impulsiva y en otra para ocultar un poco mi molestia- un comentario algo prejuicioso ¿no cree?, bueno, en realidad sí estoy en estos negocios hasta más no poder pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten señora mía, después de todo solo son negocios - mi sonrisa se ensancho más cuando vi su rostro mostrar algo de turbación para después pasar a la molestia

"me escucho, puedo creer que tenga tan buen oído"- sabe una cosa SEÑOR me molesta que crea que tengo un ego enorme como para que me tenga que elogiar a cada comentario- " bien me canse de ser gentil, este hombre podrá ser guapo, elegante, tener un toque dulce tierno en sus ojos, y ser el peor enemigo de mi "enemigo" pero es insoportable- ¿no tiene otros temas de conversación?

Claro, pero no creo q le interesen, después de todo no son temas que conocería- hablé con algo de sorna en la voz y me inundo la satisfacción al ver que su rostro se ponía rojo de la ira que contenía

¿Disculpa?, a si como me ve señor Aizawua puedo darle batalla en diversos temas, no me subestime- ese cometario me enfado, como se atrevía a insinuarme que soy una ignorante, tal vez no sea la más fina del mundo pero puedo asegurar tener más noción de mi alrededor que cualquiera de esas "señoras" de alta alcurnia- puede llevarse sorpresas.

Si usted lo dice, pero lamento decirle que será en otra ocasión cuando me lo pueda demostrar- "me puse de pie, le bese la mano y me perdí de su vista.

Tal vez ahora no platicamos mucho pero me pude percatar de algunas cosas…"- eres diferente a otras Kagome- murmure mientras me abría paso entre la gente del lugar.

Me dejó algo desconcertada, el simplemente se marcho como si lo que le hubiera dicho solo hubiera sido una broma, me dejó enfadada, extrañada y con miedo… si miedo porque en cuanto el se alejo la mirada de Naraku se instalo en mi con rencor, ya me imaginaba sus gritos cuando estuviéramos solos, sus golpes, su besos y… el fin de una noche tormentosa... entonces desee la compañía de Sesshumaru tal vez era extraño pero con él me sentía segura- quizás… solo por que el no me hace el daño que Naraku si… aún- tome otra copa y me retire del lugar, por el momento deseaba descansar, ya al rato lidiaria con mi demonio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del salón de juegos se encontraba Sesshumaru observando como esa chica se alejaba por las escaleras con una copa en la mano y la vista pérdida en cualquier punto de su trayectoria.

"me intrigas Kagome, más de lo que deberías, ahora te dejare marchar pero la próxima ocasión las cosas serán diferentes".

Tal vez nadie se daba cuenta de lo que se gestaba en ese momento, o por lo menos no todos, pero haya entre las sombras había una figura contando cada minuto para ver acabado a aquel que lo estaba despojando de sus cosas, pero esperaría, como el león al momento de cazar, dejaría que si presa se confiara, la acecharía, le hará creer que no esta cazándola y cuando menos lo espero ira tras ella dando la mordida fatal.

Paso a paso Sesshumaru, poco a poco pagaras con sangre cada una de tus traiciones y jugadas anticipadas,- sonrió con malicia- con Kagome de mi lado caerás.

Hooola chicas, aquí les dejo el 2° cap., ya sé que es muy corto y que me tarde mucho en actualizar jeje, pero pues ya entre a la escuela (desde hace 2 meses jeje) y he tenido trabajos, exámenes…. Etc. (creo q me entienden :P), bueno me despido, y pues espero sus comentarios; prometo q el próximo será más largo y un poco más desarrollado.

Ahhhh aquí les dejo un adelanto del sig. Cap.:

"Sabes… por extraño que parezca, tú me inspiras confianza…"

"Escúchame, si con esa actitud crees que me vas a engatusar para no hacer pedazos a tu marido te equivocas- arremate con coraje, con disgusto, y con decepción- pensé que eras diferente…"

"Tú no me conoces, YO NO LO AMO!!!!!!, y no trato engatusarte de verdad quiero que seamos amigos"

" … Yo no, yo quiero más que amistad contigo" se acerco a ella rápidamente dando un beso dulce…

Ok hasta aquí jeje es más creo q me extendí :P, les dejo saludos.

Cuídense mucho, sean felices

Y Q las ángeles los cuiden.


	3. Entre Nubes de Algodón

**ENTRE GRIS Y NEGRO, TINTES DEL CORAZÓN.**

"**El amor es un juego de azar donde apuestas a perder o ganar, ¿cuánto estas dispuesto a dar para conseguirlo?"**

**Bueno chicas aquí está el 3° capítulo, como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la maestra Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten este cap. Bueno aclaro que mis capítulos como lo notan los relata el personaje y la mayoría son como pensamientos jeje, espero les guste este cap.**

**CAPITULO 3.- ENTRE NUBES DE ALGODÓN**

Desperté en el silencio de mi habitación con lagrimas secas en mis mejillas, ya es cotidiano en mi llorar cada vez que pasa, cada vez que el me toca… pero no puedo escapar de él, donde sea que me esconda me encontrara y no me dejará hasta matarme**.**

Sin desear seguir recordando y martirizándome me levante de la cama, mire ese oscuro cuarto que era mi templo… el único lugar donde podía llorar, soñar y reír sin miedo… sin ser interrumpida, el único lugar donde podía ser yo; ahora que lo recuerdo Sesshumaru me invito a salir hoy, según Naraku debo lograr engancharlo por lo menos lo necesario para engatusarlo y sacarle información valiosa, pero lo que no sabe es que sin querer me está lanzando a los brazos de un hombre del cual puedo llegar a enamorarme... ¿o del que estoy empezando a enamorarme?

Las cosas se me vuelven confusas, cundo el me invito, me sentí tan diferente… me invadió una calidez… una calidez como los rayos del sol que invaden su mirada.

Flash Back

_Era un día soleado, y con una brisa fresca, cuando me tope con él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento, y él me hablo._

"_Buenos días señora, ¿qué tal su día?"_

_¿Señora? Desde cuando tan formal -"Bien muchas gracias joven, pero por favor me puede llamar por mi nombre, me hace sentir vieja".- sonreí de manera delicada, en verdad deseaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios._

_Bien Kagome, entonces tu también llámame por mi nombre- sonrío de esa manera elegante, entre arrogante y dulzón, su actitud cambio, se mostraba más seguro, más cómodo, y por supuesto mucho más atractivo._

_Si claro- no pude responder más con la impresión- Que gusto verlo Sesshumaru, ¿qué hace por aquí?_

_Pues ya ves, aquí disfrutando la tarde- me miro por un momento- dime ¿tienes algo importante que hacer mañana en la tarde?- en sus ojos se coló una pizca de curiosidad que me encanto._

_Nada- conteste mecánicamente._

_Perfecto, entonces ¿me aceptaría una invitación a comer?, claro si no le trae inconvenientes con su marido- su pregunta fue dudosa y con un toque de enojo en su voz._

…_- no supe que contestar, si aceptaba quedaría como una cualquiera, pero si no lo hacia Naraku me las cobraría caro.- ¿Dónde nos veríamos?_

_Este es la dirección, la espero a las 4 de la tarde.- me entrego una tarjeta y se despidió, ahora no fue un beso en la mano si no en la mejilla… y eso me dejo congelada por unos momentos._

End Flash Back

Después de hacer ese breve recordatorio me dispuse a buscar algo que ponerme para la cita, estaba sumamente nerviosa, nerviosa por encontrarme con él, nerviosa por sentir su mirada sobre mí… nerviosa por que ansiaba poder verlo de nuevo.

Pase la tarde saqueado mi guarda ropa, buscando algo que me describiera, quería presentarme ante él como yo misma no con una de las tantas caretas que me invento para presentarme, pero me era imposible todo lo que hallaba eran vestidos provocativos, escotados, sin dejar nada a la imaginación… hasta que ahí, en la orilla del ropero, escondido en una caja de cartón encontré un vestido, sencillo, hermoso, delicado y algo maltratado… como yo; me sorprendió el hecho de encontrar esa prenda ahí y más que me quedara a la perfección, esta casa nunca había sido habitada por ninguna otra mujer, además de mí, y me era extraño pensar que alguna haya vivido con un monstruo como Naraku… preferí dejarlo por el momento y dedicarle mi atención a lo que me daba una pizca de alegría.

Y así sin esperar más me arregle y salí a su encuentro, mi corazón latía muy rápido al imaginármelo ahí, esperando por mí en ese elegante restaurante con su porte de superioridad y ese aire místico…casi podía imaginármelo sonriéndome con un tanto de arrogancia y suspicacia y así divagando y sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de las puertas de " El umbral" el restaurante donde él me esperaba, me recibieron con cortesía pero en los ojos de los meseros podía ver el menosprecio y el deseo, era claro que me reconocían pero aun así tomaron su papel; cuando me llevaron a la mesa donde estaba él me quede impresionada, mi imaginación se había quedado corta… mi miraba con esos ojos color miel penetrantes como si quisiera descubrir todos mis secretos, su porte hacia juego con su traje color negro impecable y su cabello corto plata… por un momento sostuve el aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, logrando que me estremeciera, y después de que nos desconectamos mi alma, mi aliento y mi seguridad volvieron.

Sesshumaru (pensamientos)

La vi llegar con un aire de desconfianza, vestida tan diferente a la acostumbrada que me sorprendió, el vestido no era elegante ni provocativo, al contrario, era un vestido sencillo un tanto maltratado color lila que se acoplaba de manera perfecta en su figura, por primera vez pude percibir su belleza natural, sin esa exageración de maquillaje que a veces usaba, sin esos vestidos absurdos y denigrantes, por primera vez sentí que la empezaría a conocer; la mire de abajo hacia arriba hasta toparme con su mirada la cual también me analizaba y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos la puede ver temblar a pesar de la distancia; no supe porque pero eso me causo cierto orgullo, hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción y mi pecho se hinchara de satisfacción.

La vi acercarse suavemente hacía a mí y cortésmente la ayude con la silla, la salude, ordenamos y empezamos una conversación, tranquila, profunda… sincera.

Kagome (pensamientos)

Sin más rodeos y como todo un caballero se puso de pie y me ayudo a sentarme, después de eso un saludo cordial, y nuestra orden para cenar, en seguida empezamos una charla tranquila, todo parecía como si cada uno cuidara sus pasos para no poner a la defensiva al otro… en realidad aunque nos rodeara un aura de misticismo y precaución me perdía en sus ojos de vez en cuando y me daba el lujo de sentirme segura con su compañía… compañía que quizás en un futuro me hará daño, pero por el momento solo quiero sentir felicidad por primera vez en mi vida.

La charla fue amena y pacífica, hablamos de diversos temas, en ocasiones nos sinceramos, contándonos breves anécdotas de nuestra infancia, y de los seres que amábamos; de pronto nos quedamos en silencio no tan incomodo.

Y me atreví a decir algo que tal vez no debí haber dicho.

Sabes… por extraño que parezca tu me inspiras confianza- sonríe tímidamente, pero me alerte cuando su mirada cambió y su actitud se poso a la defensiva.

"Escúchame, si con esa actitud crees que me vas a engatusar para no hacer pedazos a tu marido te equivocas- sentenció con ira y una sonrisa un tanto fría.- pensé que eras diferente"

Y eso me dolió profundamente, el me creía igual o peor que ese ser…

Sesshumaru Pov

El silencio nos rondo por un momento hasta que ella hablo tímidamente.

"Sabes… por una extraña razón tu me inspiras confianza"- la vi sonreír con timidez y me inundo la ira.

"Escúchame, si con esa actitud crees que me vas a engatusar para no hacer pedazos a tu marido te equivocas- arremetí con coraje, con disgusto, con decepción - pensé que eras diferente"- finalice con enojo, todo este tiempo ella sólo fingía… claro ese era el plan de él; la vi quedarse perpleja, y como su expresión de sorpresa aparecía en sus rostro- ¿o qué?, me vas negar que tu querido marido no ha estado planeando mi derrota, crees que soy ingenuo para no imaginar que piensa hacerme pedazos por medio de ti, para que me enamores y caiga rendido a ti…- pronuncie seguro, mientras ella cada vez estaba más sorprendida, lo que daba por acertada mi hipótesis, y me dolía… me dolía porque ella realmente me estaba enamorando.

Me pare de la mesa dispuesto a irme, a dejarla atrás y seguir con mi venganza aún si eso involucraba meter a ella en la misma, si ella colaboraba con sus planes, si ella sabía todo, entonces… ella también era cómplice de la muerte de mis padres y lo pagaría al igual que su esposo.

Estaba por retirarme cuando ella se puso de píe y me gritó

"¡Tú no me conoces, yo no lo amo!… y si ese era su plan… pero no trato de engatusarte"- su voz se hizo débil.- de verdad quiero que seamos amigo- pronuncio con duda.

Me acerque a ella, la mire un momento, analizando si mentía, pero se veía tan frágil, sin un tinte de engaño… que solo la tome de la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos

"Yo no, yo quiero ser más que amistad contigo"- murmure mientras me acercaba a sus labios y lo tomaba con delicadeza, la sentí tensarse pero después se relajo y se entrego a ese beso como yo al mismo; no sabía porque la besaba pero de una cosa estaba seguro, lo había estando deseando desde que la conocí, y ahora solo quería estar con ella.

Kagome Pov

"pensé que eras diferente"- esa frase se me repetía constantemente, y escuchaba lejano lo que me decía de teoría sobre el engaño, me sorprendí, él sabía lo que estaba planeando Naraku y aun así me había invitado a salir, para confirmar sus hipótesis… me sentí usada, triste… y dolida, dolida por que pensé que si él no estaba enamorando de mí, yo ya lo estaba de él.

Vi que empezaba a marcharse cuando me pare de la silla y le grite con todo ese dolor que me invadía, sin importarme quien me pudiera escuchar o ver…

"¡Tú no me conoces, yo NO LO AMO!- sentencie con dolor-… y si ese era su plan…- murmure, mientras sentía que el valor adquirido se apagaba lentamente- … pero no trato de engatusarte- seguí explicando, sin ánimos a más- de verdad quiero que seamos amigo- pronuncie con duda y con el inmenso deseo de que por lo menos eso me permitiera ser.

Lo que siguió me sorprendió, lo sentí acercarse a mí y tomar mi barbilla, mientras me miraba fijo y yo me ahogaba deliberadamente en el mar ambarino de su mirada;

"Yo no- me dijo- yo quiero ser más que amistad contigo"- murmuro mientras se acercaba a mis labios y los tomaba con delicadeza, me tense por un momento pero después me relaje, por primera vez no sentí asco, ni miedo con ese simple contacto, al contrario me sentí segura… querida, aunque fuera imaginación mía y me entregue a ese beso; no sabía porque me besaba, no sabía que sentía por mí, pero de una cosa estaba segura, lo había estando deseando desde que lo conocí, y aunque tengo miedo no quiero tenerlo lejos, no quiero que sus brazos me suelten, porque entonces me dejaría a la deriva y a merced de las fuertes tempestades que no estaba segura poder seguir soportando.

Después de ese beso el tiempo transcurrió rápido y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de despedirme y regresar a mi realidad, las horas que pase con Sesshumaru fueron agradables, me sentí querida, segura y con la conversación en una que otra ocasión lo pude dejar asombrado por saber del tema que estábamos tratando, pasar un tiempo con él fue estar en un sueño… pero ahora que el tiempo había expirado solo quedaba despertar de él y entrar a la pesadilla que es mi vida… me despedí de él dulcemente, con un beso tímido en sus labios como si fuera una jovencita enamorada de 15 años totalmente enamorada… me sentí raramente feliz, llena de una euforia que no sabía que podía sentir, se me hizo raro ya que solo un par de veces nos vimos y esta era la primera ocasión que salíamos formalmente y no sólo eso, con esta cita el había dejado de ser mi victima para convertirse en el hombre que empezaba a amar.

Llegue a casa y estaba sola, mi demonio no se encontraba y eso me reconforto, subí a mi habitación y me deje embargar por esa alegría que sentía… y soñé, soñé con él.

Lentamente pasaron los días hasta convertirse en meses, mi relación con Sesshumaru cada vez se hizo más seria, salíamos más seguido y adquiríamos más confianza el uno en el otro, comencé fingir cuando estaba con Naraku; cuando me pedía información de Sesshumaru le contaba lo que el mismo me había dicho decir, me convertí en una aliada de su plan para destronar a quien ha sido mi verdugo por años, el confiaba en mí y yo en él… él sabía de mi pasado y yo del suyo, hasta la atrocidad que le habían hecho a su familia.

Todo era maravilloso, como andar flotando entre nubes…

Fin del cap.

**Hooola chicas bueno aquí ya el 3° Cap., jeje la verdad me esforcé mucho espero y le guste, tal vez no quedo tan largo como esperaba pero pues tratare de ir haciendo mejor.**

**Les cuento que esta es una adaptación de una historia q yo hice pero con nombres de personas, así que ya está escrita, pero como la estoy pasando a finc pues le estoy metiendo otras cosas para que sea más larga y de su agrado.**

**Bueno me despido y tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto, por favor déjenme su comentario, yo los aprecio mucho y los tomo en cuenta así también mejoro.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

FiraLili.- gracias chica por tus cometario y tu ánimos, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y poder seguir contando con tus comentario, cuídate mucho y saludos desde acá.

Inuyany.- Gracias chica por pasarte a leerlo, espero te guste este capítulo, y si es triste lo que le pasa a Kagome y Sesshumaru, pero espérate que apenas estoy empezando jeje.

Azul de Cullen.- jejeje que bueno que te deje intrigada, ojala el desarrollo de este capítulo sea por lo menos algo aproximado a lo que esperas, muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero poder seguir contando con tus comentarios.

Gracias a Todos los que me lean!!!!.

Ahhh se me olvidaba aquí les dejo el avance del próximo capítulo:

(ha pasado algo de tiempo)

"_Tú crees que no sé lo que realmente tienes con él?, ¿Qué no se que ya dejo de ser un juego Kagome?, ¡en realidad me crees tan estúpido!..."_

"_Entonces si estas enterado de todo, sabrás que he venido por mis cosas, me voy con él, me alejo por fin de TI, de tu ASQUEROSA presencia…"_

_No tarde demasiado en recibir una bofetada que me tiró al suelo y escucharlo gritar iracundo._

**Ok, ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y saludos.**

**Que la vida les sonría y si no, sonríanle ustedes ;) .**

**Que los ángeles las cuiden, besos.**

**Angy- Roose**

**Pd: porfa disculpen las faltas de otrografía.**


	4. 4 En medio de la Oscuridad

**ENTRE GRIS Y NEGRO, TINTES DEL CORAZÓN.**

**Hoola!, ya se me hecho acreedora de tomatazos y abucheos (jeje, avergonzada) por tardarme tanto en actualizar :P, pero pues estuve ya en mis días últimos de clase, los maestros nos traían cortitos y todavía me falta presentar mis exámenes finales :P, pero tratare de actualizar más seguido y no dejar abandonado esto, por favor solo les pido un poquito de paciencia, por el momento aquí les dejo este cap. Que espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: los personajes no me pertenecen, la dueña legítima es Rumiko Takahashi; y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 4.- EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Han pasado alrededor de 4 meses desde que Sesshumaru y yo somos pareja a escondida de él, 4 meses desde que nos unimos para destronar a aquel que nos había arrebato muchas cosas de nuestras vidas; desde ese tiempo él y yo empezábamos a formar una vida nueva, ambos con sueños, con metas y con amor, todo era perfecto en el mundo que nos estábamos inventando; han sido los momentos más felices de mi vida y por esos fragmentos de felicidad me encuentro hoy aquí, frente a esta mansión de la cual brotan esencias de dolor, miedo y tristeza al igual que el odio que se aspira en todo sus alrededores.

El día es lluvioso con una brisa helada que cala mis huesos, la cual me provoca un temblor en mi cuerpo, lo acepto en estos momentos tengo miedo, miedo de encontrarme al demonio que habita en esa casa, miedo de que al momento de llevar acabo mi misión tal vez… no salga con vida, hoy por fin me desharé de esas cadenas que me atan y dejare TODO… lo dejare a ÉL, me alejare de todo lo que me ha hecho daño y de aquel que me ha hecho pedazos y todo por amor… .

Solo por nuestra felicidad…- susurró la joven de melena azabache mientras acariciaba de manera dulce su vientre.

Entre a la casa con paso lento y silencioso; todo estaba oscuro y se podía percibir un olor humedad que despedían las maderas viejas de las paredes. Apenas empecé a subir lentamente los escalones cuando una voz grave, dura… fría me hizo detener apenas en el primer escalón.

¿Qué tal estuvo tu encuentro con ese?- me preguntó con esa voz quejumbrosa ya cerca de mí sin que lo hubiera notado, "sal de aquí" me dije mentalmente con pánico pero trate de tranquilizarme

Igual que siempre miguel-conteste ya un poco más tranquila y sin deseos de seguir hablando decidí seguir mi camino a mi habitación cuando sentí su mano en mí brazo

¿Tú crees que no sé lo que realmente tienes con él?, ¿Qué no se que ya dejo de ser un juego Kagome?, ¡en realidad me crees tan estúpido!, ¡hace mucho que me di cuenta que ambos están confabulando contra mí!- mientras más hablaba y incrementaba su tono de voz más fuerte me apretaba el brazo, sus ojos desprendían ira tornándolos de un color vino casi negruzco; y sin saber cómo ni de donde nació en mí el valor y la fuerza para sacármelo de encima y enfrentarlo.

¡Entonces si estas enterado de todo, sabrás que he venido por mis cosas, me voy con él, me alejo por fin de TI, de tu ASQUEROSA presencia!- explote inundada de cólera, escupiendo mis palabras con odio contenido mientras me soltaba con violencia de su agarre.

No tarde demasiado en recibir una bofetada que me tiró al suelo y escucharlo gritar iracundo.

¡Estúpida!, ¡si tu sales de aquí será muerta!, no me importa nada… si pones un pie fuera de esta casa no me detendré hasta encontrarte y matare a tu amante, lo veras morir frente a tus ojos por TU culpa- veía en sus ojos una profunda ira mientras agitaba su dedo índice frente a mi

¿Por qué te empeñas en retenerme a tu lado?, ¡tú no me amas, nunca lo has hecho!, ¿por qué me quieres contigo?- los ojos se me inundaron de lagrimas de impotencia, sentía el odio agolparse en mi garganta haciendo un nudo que me impedía hablar cada vez más, quise… realmente desee en ese momento matarlo.

¡Porque eres idéntica a ella!- soltó exasperado- no te imagino en brazos de otros porque TU eres ella, ¿entiendes?- me levantó del suelo y me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios corrían por mi cuello

¡No, suéltame!- me lo quite de encima como pude- ¡¿ella?, ¿Quién es ella?!- pregunte descontrolada, con pánico…. ¿por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero lo sentía.

¡Tu madre Kagome!,- expreso en un grito desesperado- ¡tu madre fue mía como tú!... pero un día se marchó llevándote con ella- bajando el tono de voz- se fue, dejándome solo y te alejo de mí…no me dejo conocerte… aun recuerdo sus palabras….- su voz se hizo cada vez más débil y opaca mientras él se adentraba en sus recuerdos;

Flash Back

**Era una noche fría de diciembre cuando en el quicio de la puerta de esa mansión se encontraba una mujer con 5 meses de embarazo gritando a los cuatro vientos al hombre que la sostenía bruscamente del brazo**

**¡Déjame!, ¡no te quiero cerca de nosotras!, ¡eres un monstruo! – su rostro mostraba tanto odio, decepción y miedo, ella lo había amado tanto pero… no, no podía estar al lado de un ser con tanta maldad en su corazón, ni mucho menos podía dejar que influyera a su pequeña hija… primero moría antes de dejar que él se le acercara y la lastimara; así se soltó del agarre y se empezó a alejar, le dirigió una mirada desde la banqueta ya lejos del alcance de él y con eso le dijo todo.**

**Ahí en medio de la lluvia de esa noche, se quedo Naraku, con los cabellos húmedos, con gotas de lluvia recorriendo su rostro… o tal vez eran lagrimas… si eran lagrimas de dolor, porque la vio partir, quiso detenerla, casi que la obligo y cuando iba a realizar su último intento ella lo miro desde lejos parándolo en seco… "no te nos acerques… ni siquiera lo intentes y si te atreves a buscarnos… te matare con mis propias manos"… eso le transmitió su mirada, sintió miedo con ello, miedo porque era el mismo tipo de mirad que él tenía cuando veía un enemigo, inundada de odio y de ira, y aunque se negaba a creerlo… ella si podía matarlo… ahora lo estaba haciendo sin siquiera atacarlo. Pero el era… es un hombre que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y ella eras suyas no las dejaría partir sin luchar.**

**Fin del flash back**

Por eso te busqué hasta encontrarte, - murmuro lentamente- ¿no lo entiendes?- me miro con ironía y yo al contrario no podía ni hablar, estaba estática, sentí miedo de lo que diría, miedo y asco por ese ser que era lo peor que podía existir en este mundo…- soy tu padre Kagome, ¿no te hace feliz? - sonrío con malicia y mi corazón se detuvo con esa declaración

¡No!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, me sentí ofuscada, sucia, asquerosa… las lagrimas me empezaron a brotar de los ojos- ¡no…si tu eres mi padre ¿por qué me has hecho esto?, me hiciste tu amante!, ¡a mí, a tu propia hija… eres un MALDITO CERDO!- y por inercia le escupí en la cara

El se limpio y me miro con rabia, ironía y… ¿dolor?, eso era imposible, el no podía sentir dolor por mi rechazo- si tan solo no te hubieras parecido a ella- murmuro- tu tendrías tu lugar como mi hija- me sentía mal, mareada, confusa y sin poder soportarlo más camine hacia la puerta, me olvide de recoger mis cosas, solo quería alejarme de él, solo quería correr a los brazos de Sesshumaru y llorar para que él me consolara, pero su voz me detuvo.

Kagome, si sales de esta casa y te vas a reunirte con él, lo encontraras muerto, en este momento un francotirador esta apuntándole en la cabeza esperando mis indicaciones para matarlo- habló fríamente, con su mirada sangre fija en mí- además si eso pasa ¿qué le dirás al hijo que llevas en tus entrañas?- señalando mi vientre, me sorprendió que lo supiera… entonces temblé, por Sesshumaru, por mi hijo (a) y por mí, porque me estaba acorralando y no veía la salida.- ¿que por tu culpa su padre murió?- faltaban 7 meses para que su bebe naciera, no podría hacer eso- piénsalo Kagome, no solo lo matare a él, sino que estando tu desprotegida buscare a tu hija y la hare infeliz… repetirá tu historia, ¿eso quieres?- hablo maliciosamente y con tono calculador, vigilando cada uno de mis gestos y movimientos, como el cazador a su presa.

Sentí mi sangre helarse… sentí como mi alma poco a poco se escapaba de mi cuerpo dejando de mí solo despojos de un cuerpo que se podría manejar como marioneta; cuando creí que la fin me había liberado de él me atrapaba con sus garras de nuevo, cerré la puerta totalmente resignada y me dirigí a mi habitación, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca mientras me alejaba de él, cuando entre en ese "refugio" mío que ahora se transformaba en celda solo me avente a mi cama y llore, llore con lo poco que me quedaba de lagrimas, grite y odie… lo odie más de lo que ya lo hacía… quise morir… desee tanto acabar con mi existencia.. .pero no podía… por ellos no podía

Lo siento amor…. No me podre ir contigo… no podremos ser felices- murmure sin fuerzas, mientras veía como el sol moría lentamente para darle paso una noche fría como lo estaban los fragmentos que quedaban de mi roto corazón.

Mientras tanto aquel hombre de presencia oscura aun se mantenía de pie en las escaleras observando el camino que siguió aquella joven de caballera negra.

Bien hecho cariño- murmuro de manera tan monótona pero con un pequeño tinte de cariño; al tiempo que daba vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la casa con su celular en mano hablando con otra persona por el pequeño aparato.- ya saben que hacer- sentencio cuando caminaba por la calle oscura cubriéndose con el manto de la noche y perdiéndose en ella.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hotel de cinco estrellas Sesshumaru esperaba angustiado el regreso del amor de su vida, dando vueltas por la amplia habitación (n/a: casi que hace un enorme agujero en ese cuarto jeje, bueno comentario tonto :P, continuemos), pero los minutos pasaban cada vez más lentos dejando que la preocupación se apoderara de su mente más rápido de lo que podía controlar y así sin miramiento su calma se extinguía hasta el punto de volverlo loco.

No la hubiera dejado ir sola- murmuraba- ¿por qué demonios me deje convencer?,¡¡¡ esa lacra pudo haberla lastimado y yo aquí como idiota sin hacer nada!!!- apretaba sus puños con frustración- no me quedare a esperar- se dijo a si mismo mientras se empezaba a encaminar hacia la puerta, pero paro un momento a medio camino- la promesa…- dijo con un suspiro angustioso.

Flash Back

Vámonos juntos Sesshumaru, olvida la venganza por favor- suplico la joven de mirar chocolates- por nosotros Sesshumaru…- insistió como si estuviera agonizando

Sabes que debo vengarlos Kagome… ahora no son solo ellos, sino también por lo que te hizo a ti… ¿no quieres q pague?- pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras los suyos se tornaban oscuros por el odio contenido.

¡No, ya no quiero venganza!, ¡entiéndeme, estoy embarazada! ( hablo con fuerza casi gritando y con los ojos llorosos)…Sesshumaru solo quiero alejarme de él e irme a un lugar donde podamos ser felices y criar a nuestro bebé, un lugar donde este rodeado de amor y no de fantasmas del pasado y con el miedo de que en cualquier momento le puedan hacer daño… solo quiero ser feliz contigo y nuestro bebe… solo eso(murmuro ya con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas)

Nuestro chico de cabellos plata se le acerco y la consoló secando sus lagrimas con pequeños besos en su rostro.- Esta bien linda, tranquila… lo dejare… nos iremos, vamos por tus cosas en esta misma tarde.

¡No!, yo iré sola- el chico la miro negándole tal cosa- por favor, si vas tú… el te mata, a mi no me hará daño, creerá que sigo con el "juego" de sacarte información, no me hará daño.

Sola no vas Kagome, si te lastima… si los lastima yo… no lo soportaría.- susurro- voy contigo.

Amor escúchame, haremos algo, si yo no regreso en 2 horas vas por mí ¿de acuerdo?, prométeme que no iras antes de que no hayan pasado los últimos minutos de esas 2 horas, prométemelo- suplico la joven

El solo la miro, lo pensó y dudo miles de veces, pero ella se veía tan anhelante de que el la dejara ir sola.

Está bien… solo 2 horas Kagome, si no estás aquí después de esas 2 horas aunque hayan pasado un solo minuto te iré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella solo asintió y le regalo un dulce beso de despedida.

Fin del Flash Back.

Aun faltan diez minutos- dijo para sí mientras miraba su reloj, se sentó en una silla cercana mientras miraba su reloj de pulso, lanzo más de 2 veces una maldición por que le parecía que ese reloj y todo aquel que sus ojos pudiera ver estaban en su contra al avanzar de manera tan lenta.

Un minuto, ya no esperare más- sentención mientras se dirigía a la salida, cuando de repente la calma del tic tac de los reloj se vio interrumpido por el toque de sus puerta- justo a tiempo Kagome- murmuro mientras corría (literalmente) a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir no se esperaba lo que le sucedió.

**Bien chicas hasta aquí este cap., ya se cortísimo para tanto tiempo, espero les guste y espero este capítulo. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Por fa déjenme sus comentarios, dudas, abucheos, tomatazos y sugerencias jajaja seguro que las leeré. Ah y aquí les dejo el avance; también les menciono que esta historia es corta, a lo mucho unos 7 capítulos, pero si ustedes sugieren algo tratare de ampliarla.**

**Avance:**

"_¡Escapo!, ¡el muy maldito escapo!- hubo movilización para encontrarlo pero no se logro dar con él._

_No puedo… no quiero seguir sin él… (Pensó mientras tomaba el vidrio del vaso que rompió)… no quiero…._

**Bueno ahora si me despido, cuídense y besos**

**Sonríanle a la vida, esta es única y maravillosa con sus tientes pero increíble.**

**Angy- Roose**


	5. 5 Desesperación

**CAPITULO 5.- DESESPERACION**

No supo en qué momento había quedado inconsciente, lo último que recordaba era el timbre de la puerta sonando y en el momento que abrió perdió la consciencia por la fuerza del impacto que recibió.

Ahora que podía analizar la situación en la que se encontraba empezó a formar teorías del porque se hallaba en ese lugar, no le costó mucho trabajo llegar una hipótesis coherente donde todo se resumía a un nombre.

Sintió la sangre hervir del odio que sentía, quiso liberarse de las cadenas que lo sometían pero le fue inútil, si alguien lo hubiera visto a los ojos en ese momento se hubiera percatado de cómo se volvían oscuros, pasaban del color miel a uno casi oro.

Pasaron las horas lentamente, para él le era imposible identificar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido… más cuando su ser era carcomido por la angustia, el miedo y la zozobra… pero no por él, sino por ellas que se había quedado en manos de ese desgraciado… sintió miedo de perder a las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, e irracionalmente se estremeció, sintió más el frío de la habitación y las heridas que tenía, pero lo que más le calo fue la soledad que le invadió… soledad que había dejado de sentir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Así vivió durante un largo tiempo, entre malos tratos, golpes, humillaciones y el frío de ese cuarto húmedo en el que estaba cautivo, pasaron los días sin saber exactamente cuántos y lo único que su mente trabajaba en esos momentos… lo único que lo mantenía vivo era la certeza de que escaparía para regresar con su mujer y bebé… el cual quizás ya había nacido.

Nos sabía cuánto llevaba encerrado, pero supuso que unos meses, la barba le había crecido, sus ropas eran harapos, y estaba a punto de volverse loco; comía muy poco, lo suficiente para sobrevivir y mantenerse en pie, con la cabeza fría ideando un plan bien elaborado para escapar.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó como se abrió la puerta de su prisión, fue hasta que escucho la voz de él que salió de sus vacilaciones, la rabia lo invadió y deseo que las cadenas se rompieran para matar aquél que iba solo a burlarse de él, de su desgracia…. De su miseria.

Vaya Sesshumaru, en realidad no me esperaba encontrarlo así… en realidad creí que ya estaría muerto o por lo menos medio moribundo- un sonrisa sádica surco su rostro mezclada con burla

Maldito bastardo- murmuro con odio- te romperé la cara y luego te matare en cuanto me libere.

La carcajada de su secuestrador inundo el pequeño cuarto-¡no me hagas reír idiota!- y le incesto un golpe en el estomago logrando que nuestro protagonista se encorvara por el dolor del impacto- para cuando puedas salir de aquí tu querida hija y Kagome habrán desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su paradero… (Sesshumaru lo miro con los ojos abiertos por la noticia, una hija, tenía una niña…. Su hija, la felicidad, la fuerza y al mismo tiempo el miedo lo invadió)

si mi querido amigo, fue una niña la que Kagome dio a luz, es hermosa tanto o más que su madre, será hermoso poder criarla, y tu nunca escúchame bien, nunca las vas a encontrar- después de decir esas palabras salió de esa celda dejando a un hombre con incertidumbre.

¡Nunca… primero muerto antes de dejar que mes las quites, me escuchas Naraku Higurachi!, ¡antes muerto!- exclamo colérico, pero sus gritos fueron reclamos sordos porque a quien iban dirigidos nunca los escucho pues ya estaba muy lejos del alcance de estos; y entonces el terror lo invadió calando hondo en su corazón… las estaba perdiendo, el se las estaba arrebatando y el estaba ahí atrapado sin poder hacer nada… pero no se rendiría era hora de volver por lo que amaba… daría su vida de ser preciso solo para lograr arrancar de las garras de ese maldito sus tesoros… todo por ellas.

Era una mañana fresca, típico del mes de diciembre, típico de su vida… actualmente solo tenía una alegría… su niña… su linda pequeña… desde ese día que había decidido quedarse en esa casa no sabía nada de Sesshumaru… no sabía si estaba vivo, si creía que lo había traicionado… no sabía si era feliz con otra olvidándose de ella y de su hija… tenía pavor de solo pensar de saberlo de otra pero un más de saberlo muerto, por eso prefería verlo con otra que saber que por su culpa estaba muerto.

Esa que estaba en reflejo de ese espejo no era ella, esa que estaba ahí solo era una chica sin luz en sus ojos… la luz se había extinguido al igual que las sonrisas dulces… la Kagome que algún día conoció Sesshumaru solo se mostraba con su pequeña pero el resto del tiempo era la sombra de un recuerdo, tan sumisa, tan metida en sus pensamientos… esa que estaba frente a ella traía el cabello corto, estaba más pálida de lo normal, no mostraba más que dolor y la consumía la pena… esa que estaba no era feliz y ni siquiera el intento de serlo… por lo menos por lo le quedaba de el amor que un día vivió.

Tomo el vaso de su buro y lo aventó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos, fracturando la imagen.

¡Así, así te ves realmente Kagome, rota!, ¡Ese es tu verdadero reflejo! (gritaba histérica mientras seguía aventando cosas al espejo)… ya no puedo… ya no puedo seguir con esto (murmuraba de manera tenebrosamente tranquila, tomando de manera temblorosa un de los tantos pedazos de vidrios que había en el suelo) ¡Maldita sea, quiero que sestes aquí, quiero que me tomes entre tus brazos que todo esto es solo una pesadilla Sesshumaru!... quiero despertar de este universo loco y ser feliz contigo y nuestra hija… nuestra hija…. Lo siento tanto mi dulce princesa… (Tomo el vidrio y se lo acerco a las venas de una de sus muñecas haciéndose un pequeño corte)

Antes de poder hacerse más daño Naraku entro a su cuarto tomándola de la muñeca sana mientras le arrebataba el vidrio

¡¿Qué diablos haces?, No lo vuelvas a intentar! (grito ¿angustiado?, mientras la tiraba en la cama, la miro con reproche y cierto toque de temor… pero ella lo noto) ¿pensabas que quietando la vida dejarías de sufrir?, te equivocas porque si tu mueres solo incrementaras el dolor de otros (murmurando con cierto resentimiento lo último), dime Kagome ¿dejarías a tu querida hija desprotegida… bajo mi poder? (pregunto con malicia)

¡Maldito, maldito desgraciado!… ¡TE ODIO!… ¡TE ODIO!… ¡NO LA TOCARAS ENTIENDES, NUCNA LA TOCARAS, PRIMERO TE MATÓ! (se lanzo contra él, pero no logro mucho ya Naraku reacciono rápidamente y la detuvo lanzándole una bofetada)

Y ahí la dejo… sola en la habitación mientras sus sollozos se escurrían entre las paredes de la gran mansión... y ella lloró todo lo que su alma pudo llorar…

Algún día Naraku Higurachi… algún día hare que pagues con creses el dolor que has causado- murmuro la muchacha mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se ponía de pis… se curó las heridas y después reafirmo su promesa)- Algún día padre, lo juro.

Los días pasaron y una noche lluviosa en medio de ese tenebroso bosque, y gracias al descuido de los guardias que custodiaban los alrededores de la casucha que ahí existía, del lugar se vio salir una sombra veloz que entre la espesura del entorno, valiendo de la noche como cómplice se perdió entre los árboles.

Corrió, trato de ir lo más lejos posible de ese lugar… se alejaría hasta donde sus fuerzas y aliento se lo permitieran… solo por regresar…

Solo un poco más- murmuro la figura que se escabullía en ese bosque- solo un poco más y estaré ahí… Kagome.

El sol empezaba a inundar con su luz el lugar, y eso basto para que se escucharan voces de alerta por el sitio, pasos veloces retumbaban y hacían chasquidos entre el césped y las ramas secas del lugar… todos corrían, buscando desesperados aquello… aquel que sin darse cuenta se había fugado.

¡Escapo!, ¡el muy maldito escapo!- grito un hombre de rudo aspecto, con los ojos bañados en cólera, la vena su sien resaltaba notablemente; hubo movilización para encontrarlo pero no se logro dar con él, en consecuencia los guardias esperaban con miedo la muerte por parte de su jefe, cuando este se enterara pagarían con su vida el gran error que cometieron… el Sr. Naraku los destrozaría antes de armar excusa… pues habían dejado huir al único hombre que podía destruirlo…

El avance del día era lento en lugar donde se respiraba muerte, y aún entre los guardias se podía escuchar los mormullos de la noticia que llegó a los oídos del gran Naraku Higurachi, escapo Sesshumaru Taisho…

Aquella sombra que había escapado con la ayuda de la noche y la tormenta ya iba lejos en busca de lo que era suyo… su familia.

****************************************************** Fin del Cap.*************************************

Hooola chicas! Ya se me van a matar, es mas hasta me merezco tomatazos y cebollazos jeje…. Lo siento, tarde muuuuuuuuucho en actualizar y para a completar el cap. es súper corto :P, siento lo corto q es pero digamos que la inspiración me duro poco con respecto a esta cap. jejeje :P, porfa chicas no sean malas déjenme su cometario aunque sea para regañarme jejeje.

Les cuento esta historia está a punto de llegar a su fin solo faltan como 3 cap. y ya jejeje, por mientras les doy un adelanto de sig. Cap. "Encontrándote":

"Dime donde está, por favor… ya no me tortures más…- suplico la joven con el rostro lleno de gruesas lagrimas…

Te tengo noticias…. Esta aquí…

Irás… pero harás lo que yo diga o tu hija para las consecuencias.- murmuro fríamente saliendo de la habitación"

Eso es todo chicas!.

Cuídense y saludos, sonríale a l vida :D.

Besos de parte de Angy.

Pd: disculpen por los horrores ortográficos y por si me faltan letras jeje son las 2 de la mañana y a lo mejor no está bien revisado :P , culpen a mi inspiración que se le ocurre darle un ataque a esta hora jajajaja. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Encontrandote

**CAPITULO 6.- ENCONTRANDOTE**

_Hacía 2 meses ½ que no sabía de él… había desaparecido, ni su hermano podía darle información de su paradero… justo al mismo tiempo que no llego a reunirse con él empezó a temer que miguel haya cumplido su amenaza y lo haya asesinado, o quizás el creyó que lo había traicionado y que no llego porque no pensaba fugarse con el… quizás encontró a alguien en su camino… quizás pasaron muchas cosas de las que ella no tenia respuesta, solo esperaba que donde quiera que él se encontrara regresara a ellas, pero no todo era tristeza en su vida porque su pequeña ya había nacido y le había traído un rayo de luz, al verla supo que sería capaz de sortear cualquier cosa solo para que ella fuera feliz… la registro como Rin Taisho rogo para que su "padre" le permitiera poner el apellido de Sesshumaru logrando convencerlo._

_Estaba totalmente deshecha, no podía huir de "su padre" y tampoco sabía qué hacer, le imploro para que le dijera el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshumaru, pero él no menciono nada…_

_Flash Back_

"_por favor… dime ¿dónde está?… por favor, te lo suplico por lo que más quieras- rogaba una joven mujer a rodillada frente aquel hombre de mirar frío, y mientras ella se desbarataba en un mar de lagrimas ese ser la ignoraba, nada enternecía a su corazón y al notar esto la joven, la ira la invadió arremetiendo contra él a golpes- ¡eres un maldito!, no sabes cuánto te ¡odio!, ¡no tienes corazón!, ¡eres un ser vacío!, ¡ojala te mueras y que por todos tus atrocidades te vayas al infierno!, escuchas bien, ¡al infierno!- parando en seco sus agresiones contra él para salir como venado asustado lejos de su presencia, mientras aquel hombre frío y calculador mostro en sus ojos por breves segundos una saeta de tristeza._

_End Flash Back_

Había intentado por esos 2 largos meses que le diera aunque haya sido una pista del paradero del padre de su pequeña, una esperanza de que estuviera vivo pero no había conseguido nada_ y la fe empezó a abandonarla, creyó muchas cosas, que Sesshumaru quizás había a muerto, incluso pensó que la había abandonado con su hija al ver que no llegó a la cita… y sin poder aguantar más el sufrimiento amargas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas estando en medio de ese parque solitario, se permitió por un momento ser débil y desgarrar su corazón con la sombra del recuerdo, del miedo y de la soledad que aun la embargaban._

_Entre los arboles de ese parque se encontraba una presencia perfectamente oculta para no ser descubierto y observaba fijamente a la chica que lloraba amargamente en ese instante._

_Quiso abrazarla y secar su llanto, quiso besarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado pero no podía, no podía arriesgar la vida de ella ni la de su pequeña, no se daría el lujo de exponerla mientras el maldito de Higurashi las tuviera, pero ya pronto la vería, la tendría de nuevo en sus brazos al igual que a su pequeña y se alejarían de todo lo que podría hacerles daño (sonrió con añoranza mientras la veía calmarse y se iva)._

_Paso el tiempo y ella dejo de llorar, seco las lagrimas que un tenía en sus mejillas y regreso a su casa… a su infierno, en cuanto cruzo la puerta del lugar busco a su pequeña y la acuno en sus brazos, esa niña le recordaba a su amor perdido por el simple hecho de tener sus ojos, esos ojos color miel casi oros que la llenaban de amor, aspiro su aroma y le susurraba palabras tiernas… ella nunca dejaría que a su pequeña la dañaran, nunca no importaba que para eso tuviera que dar su propia alma._

_Mientras Kagome arrullaba su pequeña, un personaje sombrío la miraba desde la puerta, solo duro unos minutos ahí y se fue, camino por el largo pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su despacho, entro en él y se sentó en su silla, varios pensamientos, ideas… recuerdos lo invadieron, su rostro se contrajo quizás de dolor, de amargura… o quizás de soledad, y sin pena, sin orgullo y sin fuerzas las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos provocándole el llanto, era solo en ese tipo de momentos en los que él se permitía ser débil, desahogarse, y dejar aunque sea un poco a la vista lo que era realmente… un hombre triste, despreciado, odiado, a veces cruel y ruin pero sobre todo eso era un hombre solo con un corazón tan frágil como el de un niño._

_Dolía, dolía ser quien era… él, el gran Naraku Higurashi… el millonario frío y calculador que conseguía lo que quería por sobre todas las cosas… "un hombre con poder que lo podía todo y lo tenía a todo a cuesta de lo que fuera" así decía su padre que él debía ser y en eso se convirtió; fue criado en una familia adinerada que vivía de las apariencias, los Higurashi eran todo menos una familia feliz, su madre era una mujer hermosa e interesada que no amaba a nadie más que al dinero, su padre un hombre hambriento de poder, poco expresivo y adicto a un sin fin de drogas tan inmerso en el bajo mundo… por consiguiente nuca supo lo que era tener padres, ni atención por parte de ellos, fue educado para convertirse en un gran millonario y controlador de la mafia de Inglaterra, nunca conoció el amor… hasta que ella se cruzó en su vida… Naomi, una chica linda, de buena cuna, y de gran corazón que desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y le regalo una sonrisa la empezó a amar, ella aceptó su amistad a pesar de que muchos le advirtieron que él era una mala persona, después poco a poco la enamoro y se caso con ella, pero un día ella descubrió que todo lo que decían de él era real, mas cuando se entero que Naraku subordinado a su familia había mandado a asesinar a su padre y hermano, y eso fue definitivamente lo que la alejo de su lado, saliendo esa noche lluviosa de la mansión llevando en su vientre a su hija y su vida… desde ese momento el frío, el odio y el rencor invadió su corazón, se convirtió en un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos… tanto fue su odio que dejo de ser sometido por su padre y seguir sus ordenes… y una tarde cuando el sol moría también acabo con la existencia de Onigumo Higurashi… su padre, aquel que le había arrebatado todo y esperaba que con su sangre saciara rencor envenenado que corría por sus venas, pero ese hombre no le reprocho nada y antes de morir le dedico una sonrisa de ironía y le susurro __" así tenía que ser"._

_Naraku no lloró ni se arrepintió y solo se fue con las manos manchadas de sangre del que fue su progenitor._

_Así nació este hombre que soy- murmuro una vez más tranquilo y sin rastro de las lagrimas derramadas, mientras se miraba las manos con detenimiento, como examinándose- no puedo cambiarlo ahora- continuo con un tono de voz apagado, monótono y con los ojos sin vida- ya no haya marcha atrás, como una vez mencionaste padre " un hombre con sentimientos no puede tener poder" pero nunca dijiste que eso me costaría más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar…- sonrío con ironía, mientras terminaba de escribir en ese papel sobre su escritorio sellándolo para colocarlo en la bolsa de su saco- pero así tenía que ser y así va a ser- murmuro dándole otro sentido a sus últimas palabras, parándose de su silla y saliendo del despacho._

_Ya era entada la noche en los alrededores de la mansión cuando sonó el timbre, la puerta la abrió un criado y dejó pasar a una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años, presurosa se adentro en la casa, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Kagome, entro sin tocar y la abrazó:_

"_te tengo noticias- le dijo- volvió- y esas simples palabras hicieron estremecer a Kagome de alegría, la cual le dio ese brillo especial en su mirada que hace tanto había desaparecido- ten, medio esto para ti, no faltes"- menciono la joven mientras se separaba de ella y así como llego se fue, dejando a la dueña de la habitación totalmente desconcertada._

_Gracias Kikyo- murmuro, tomo el trozo de papel entre sus manos las cuales temblaban no sabía si de miedo o de emoción pero sentía su corazón latir tan rápidamente que la respiración le comenzaba a fallar; abrió el sobre y desdoblo la hoja que estaba dentro de él identificando de inmediato su perfecta caligrafía, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar mojando el papel borrando un poco la exquisita caligrafía de él; tan sumida estaba en sus emociones que no se dio cuenta cuando su "padre" entró a la habitación_

_¿Noticias querida?- murmuro sin emociones- ¿qué te dice?, ¿cuándo te quiere ver?_

_Ella se mantenía callada, el lo sabía, siempre lo supo y sintió miedo de lo que vendría, su mano viajo a su pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón agitado tratando de tranquilizarlo._

_¿Te sorprenda que lo sepa?- murmuro con sorna- todo está acomodado según mis planes querida, no debería causarte impresión-sonriéndole de manera torcida- Iras a verlo- le escucho decir- pero harás y dirás lo que te voy a decir- sentenció; en ese momento el peso del mundo le cayó encima, fue entonces que se dio cuenta… nunca… nunca sería feliz._

_Después el solamente salía de la habitación antes de irse la observo… sus ojos estaban opacos, tenia ojeras y la melancolía ya era un aura que siempre cargaba con ella, "ya no hay marcha atrás, esto tiene que ser así" pensó y la volvió a mirar "es la única forma hija" se repitió mentalmente y se fue dejándola sola y echa quizás moronas por lo que le acababa de exigir._

_Y allí en medio de la oscuridad que la abrazaba analizaba lo que él le había pedido… era difícil y cruel… y ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, ya ni podía llorar estaba seca de tanto hacerlo, así que sólo soltó el papel que traía en sus manos, le dio un beso a su hija y se durmió con las palabras de padre en su mente:_

"_**si te ama de verdad, si confía como dice, todo pasara como un reto más"**_

_Hola chicas! Ya se, me he tardado más de lo debido jeje en realidad me da algo de vergüenza no tengo justificación… pero aquí les dejo ya el penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste aunque se q es algo corto jejee, ahorita mismo después de subir este trabaje en el final para subirlos y terminar con este finc._

_Bueno me despido y gracias por leerme, y también por los comentario que hagan._

_Saluditos y buenos deseos de su amiga Angy R._


	7. 7 Cap 7 Sin poder leer tus ojos

**CAPITULO 7.- SIN PODER LEER TU OJOS.**

Era una noche fría de año nuevo, faltaban unas horas para su llegada, y ella que debía estar feliz de que por fin podría verlo… no lo estaba, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio y tristeza, caminaba a paso lento y tranquila; no llevaba a su hija con ella, prefirió dejarla con la única persona que sabía que la protegería

Flash Back

"prométeme que la cuidaras, que no la dejaras sola… por favor prométemelo Kikyo – suplico la joven al borde de la desesperanza.

Pero Kagome… hablas como si no fueras a regresar, estoy segura que dentro de unas horas regresaras del brazo de Sesshumaru y juntos cuidaran a su hija- sonrío dulcemente la muchacha.

… solo prométemelo Kikyo- susurro con pesar-… si algo me pasara, si por alguna razón no pueda regresar… júrame que cuidaras de ella… dile a Inuyasha que es su sobrina y juntos protéjanla – le suplico con las lagrimas surcando sus ojos y que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

Lo juro Kagome ella estará bien – al fin contesto la muchacha y abrazó a su amiga - le diré a Inuyasha y con su ayuda la cuidaremos- le susurro en su oído; después de eso ambas amigas se separaron.

Entrégale esto cuando cumpla 15 años - dándole a Kikyo una carta y un cuaderno- solo en caso de que no regrese…

Kagome me estas asustando, ¿por qué crees…?- no pudo terminar por q su amiga le entrego a su hija y se fue- adiós amiga…- susurro mientras la veía marchar y abrazaba con amor a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

End Flash Back

Estoy segura que sabrás cuidarla amiga- pronunció con una sonrisa triste mientras llegaba a las puertas de ese gran hotel y entraba… camino por pasillos hasta dar con esa puerta… "habitación número 23"… las manos le temblaron y su corazón se desboco… toco el timbre con miedo… y al abrirse la puerta y sentir esos brazos fuertes protegiéndola el alma se le escapo del cuerpo y se le escapo un sollozo…

Kagome… mi kagome- murmuro con anhelo el hombre, mientras más la atraía hacia él y la besaba- tranquila pequeña, ya todo estará bien- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente y secaba con sus dedos las lagrimas que se por el- tranquila…ven, entra- la llevo dentro de la habitación.

Sesshumaru… yo…- las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa- tengo que decirte algo…

¿Qué cosa princesa?- cuestiono mientras la abrazaba.

Sessh…- se soltó de su agarre gentilmente y sin mirarlo a los ojos empezó a tartamudear- yo… yo….

Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, estas extraña…- la duda lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ella no lo miraba a los ojos y eso empezaba a inquietarlo.

Yo…- no pudo continuar porque unos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron- no… por favor no abras- suplico con sus pupilas impregnadas de terror- es él…

Sesshumaru la miró confundido, pero de inmediato lo invadió la ira, saco un arma de un cajón y con la ira corriendo por sus venas abrió la puerta, se encontró con la mirada negra de ese hombre, y sin ningún control le apunto con el arma, pero el sujeto no lo miró con miedo al contario se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de burla.

Grato recibimiento el tuyo Taisho, esa no es una buena impresión para el padre de la mujer que amas- hablo con veneno en sus palabras y su sonrisa se engrandeció mas al ver la sorpresa en las facciones de su interlocutor.

¿Qué cosa?...- murmuro confundido, bajó el arma abatido mientras miraba a su enemigo y regresaba la vista al amor de su vida

¿Confundido?... pensé que se lo habías dicho querida- mientras su mirada se posaba en la muchacha- ya veo… así que debo suponer que tampoco le has dicho el resto de la historia- comento mientras entraba en la habitación y sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor – vamos pequeña cuéntale o quieres que se lo diga a mi modo- sonrío.

Sesshumaru no salía de su asombro y miro a Kagome esperando una explicación, ella temblaba y evitaba su mirada… entonces, en ese momento el miedo y la duda lo invadió…

¿Kag?... ¡dime que está mintiendo!- pero ella no contesto- ¡¿por qué no me contestas?- grito exasperado mientras iba a su lado y la zarandeaba sin preocuparse si la lastimaba- ¡mírame cuanto te habló!- alzó aun mas su voz, pero ella no le respondía.

¡Déjala de una vez!- escucho decir de aquel hombre, y le pareció ver en su mirada furia- es más que claro que es verdad Sesshumaru, ella es mi hija… y tu pensando que me traicionaba- sonrío- todo fue un plan, ella tenía que enamorarte para verte así como estas ahora.. Deshecho- mientras una carcajada escapaba de su boca, pues ese joven de mirada dorada y cabellos platinados, seguro y con un porte de fortaleza que nunca se rompía estaba ahí en el suelo arrodillado, conteniendo la ira en sus puños.

No sabía que creer, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, lo único que sabía era que ella no lo miraba a los ojos y eso era más que suficiente… ella lo había engañado… ella lo había traicionado… ella en la que había confiado… la que amaba más que nada y por la que volvió para hacerla feliz… ¡ella una vil mentirosa, ella que se ha burlado de sus emociones! (gritaba mentalmente, tratando de tranquilizar su furia… pero le fue imposible)

¡Me engañaste!, ¡Todo este tiempo jugaste conmigo!- arremetió con ira contra la muchacha, le grito, la zarandeó y a punto estuvo de golpearla, cuando miguel se atravesó y le propino un golpe.

¡No te atrevas bastardo!- mientras lo miraba con odio- ¡no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!- y con su propio cuerpo protegía a la muchacha que temblaba de miedo.

Ella lloraba, nunca creyó que él se portaría así, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de explicarle, solo se enfureció y todo el amor que le había jurado parecía a verse vuelto nada… solo dudó y mal interpreto todo… solo dudó de ella que lo amaba… sus lagrimas se hicieron más gruesas y el corazón se le fue despedazando

¿Bastardo yo?, ¡quien fue el que abuso de su propia hija!- contra ataco- aquí el único bastardo eres tú- señalando y escupiendo con odio sus palabras- no me hagas reír desgraciado, ahora no dudo que esa niña que tuviste kagome sea de él – pronuncio con amargura- si me engañaste con todo esto ¡¿quién me asegura que esa niña no es de él?- grito furioso taladrando a la muchacha con su mirada de reproche- yo sufriendo por volver contigo… con una…- sonrío y la miro despectivamente- ni mereces que lo pronuncie, alguien como tú no merece nada- no continuo porque ella lo bofeteo.

¡Eres un idiota!- grito dolida, hecha un manojo de lagrimas- no puede creer que dudes que es tu hija… ¿dónde quedo ese amor que me profesabas?, ¡ahora a las primeras muestras de cambio te portas así!... ¡ella es tu hija!- grito desesperada mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba casi rogando su cariño… la estaba matando y él lo sabía

¡No me importa si lo es!- empujándola tirándola al suelo- ¡por mi ambas pueden desaparecer!- escupió con desprecio.

Miguel la ayudo a levantarse y por primera vez se porto como un padre y la abrazo protectoramente- no le ruegues… no pensé que no te fuera a creer… - le murmuro- no te amo lo suficiente cielo- ella lo miro con asombro primero y después con rencor

¡Esto es tu culpa!- soltándose de los brazos de su padre para correr a los del hombre que amaba- ¡Sessh… por favor créeme…yo te amo, te amo!- lo abrazo y en ese mismo instante solo el sonido del proyectil de una bala se escucho.

El silencio se instalo en la habitación, los rostros de las personas que la habitaban se inundaron de sorpresa... bueno casi todos... el de ella mostraba una sonrisa de tristeza mezclada con paz…

La miró y se asusto, sintió ese preciado líquido carmesí y cálido manchar su camisa blanca… poco a poco ella aflojo su cuerpo y su respiración se hizo lenta…. Y en él las lágrimas invadieron su rostro, cayó de rodillas con ella en sus brazos… miró como sus antes rosadas mejillas perdían su color y su antes cálido cuerpo se tornaba frío.

Naraku observaba la escena, no podía reaccionar… él la había asesinado… ese hombre que había jurado amarla la había asesinado, quiso moverse y romperle la cara pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba… él no se había dado cuenta pero por inercia el también lloraba

Kagome….- la llamó con algo que ya no parecía su voz- Kag perdóname…princesa por favor perdóname- la atrajo a su cuerpo ahogando sus gemidos provocados por el llanto en el cuello de ella- por favor… no te vayas, nuestra hija cielo, no puedes dejarla… ¡NO PUEDES DEJARNOS!- desgarro su pecho en ese lamento, la atrajo más hacia él y deseo que ese frío espantoso que se planteaba en ella se alejara… ese frío que el mismo empezaba a sentir y a calarle los huesos…

Amor…- la escucho murmurar quedamente, con esfuerzo- te amo…- sonrío dulcemente, mientras se acercaba dificultosamente a él para besarle los labios… fue un beso corto lleno de amor…lo miro a los ojos…- te amo- murmuro soltando con eso su último suspiro… el sintió como el cuerpo de ella se volvía liviano, como su corazón se detuvo… como se le escaba de entre los brazos.

No… no te vayas…. Perdóname… amor mío por favor perdóname…- quiso gritar y desgarrase el pecho… sacar ese dolor, pero ya ni fuerzas tenia para eso…- ¡regresa!...¡Kagome regresa!...- grito explotando en llanto…

No se movió por largo tiempo, la sangre que estaba en su camisa se secó… pero las lágrimas aun mojaban su rostro, en un momento miro al hombre que estaba estático, con un rostro serio pero con unas lagrimas en los ojos, y de pronto lo vio sonreír con ironía

¡¿De que te ríes?- pregunto furioso- ¡ella es tu hija, no deberías reír!- el no contesto, solo empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, la abrió y cuando empezaba a salir le hablo.

Ella no era importante, no dejaste que te explicara… no debiste creerme… las cosas siempre tienen dos caras… ella pudo a ver sido mi hija pero nunca la quise… que idiotas los dos- sonrío maliciosamente y antes de salir solo sintió el impacto de una bala atravesando su pecho muriendo al instante… pero no sintió dolor… sus ojos derramaron un par de lagrimas y en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa… una triste sonrisa llena de paz… así dejo este mundo, el mundo en que sufrió pero también hizo sufrir, destrozó lo único que amo, y merecía morir como murió…

"lamento haberte hecho sufrir hija… lamento haberte perdido naomi… espero que ambas me perdonen y me den la oportunidad de darles este amor que guarde por años para ustedes…"- ese fue su pensamiento cuando dio su último suspiro.

Sesshumaru lo vio desplomarse sin vida en el quicio de la habitación mientras el totalmente ido soltaba la pistola con la que había acabado con la vida de ese que por años obsesionaba su vida…al fin había logrado lo que quería, acabo con el hombre del que siempre deseo vengarse… le hirvió la sangre cuando habló así de ella…. Le dolieron sus palabras como si se lo reprochara… se dirigió hacia él y se sorprendió… sonreía pero no como siempre, no con superioridad, esa sonrisa que surcaba su rostro era sincera… vio el lugar donde atravesó la bala y notó un sobre amarillo, lo tomo, lo abrió y leyó la carta…

El dolor atravesó su ya destrozado corazón…. Esa carta no era para él… pero aclaro muchas cosas… él se había equivocado…

"no te ame lo suficiente kagome… incluso él confió en mi…"- soltó la carta, camino hacia el cuerpo de su amada ya demasiado frío y la beso…

Después todo paso demasiado lento, quien hubiera presenciado la escena no lo creería… el joven que era ya un ser sin alma, tomo un lazo de la cortina, subió las escaleras de su habitación… y… después solo se vio su cuerpo colgar… así expiro su vida, así acabo la historia…

No se escucho nada más… y en el frío de la noche solo las doce campanadas de un año nuevo inundaron el lugar….

Hoola aquí dejando ya el ultimo cap. espero les guste, a decir verdad en mi opinión este es mi capitulo favorito, espero les guste.

Saluditos de Angy R.

Pd: mmm tengo un epilogo…. Aunq no estoy segura de subirlo ustedes dirán aunque en caso de subirlo espero no los descepcione.

Bye y buenos deseos.


	8. Cap 8 Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Esta es la verdadera historia y no esos rumores que se desataron en la mañana consiguiente del suceso… no fue un crimen pasional como los encabezados de los diarios lo hicieron notar… lo que he contado fue todo menos eso… fue… es… los fragmentos de tres vidas que el destino unió… yo no viví la historia, ni fui espectadora de la misma… lo que respalda mi versión son dos cartas viejas… una manchada de sangre, un diario con delicada caligrafía, y las memorias de un hermano y una amiga…

Si se preguntan quién soy… es fácil de aclarar, como les dije soy la única persona que sabe la verdad de este cuento con final dramático… soy la hija de eso dos seres…el único recuerdo que dejaron sus padres en este mundo…

Fui criada por mi tío Inuyasha Taisho y su … esposa Kikyo Kinomoto, hoy cumplo mis 15 años y se me entrego la verdad de esta historia en la que fui personaje pero no actora, mi rostro está lleno de lagrimas… mi maquillaje destrozado y en mis labios se ha colado una sonrisa melancólica…

Ahora entiendo los porqués de tantas cosas… por que guardaban silencio mis tíos cuando preguntaba por mis padres… por mi abuelo….

Mi abuelo… el personaje "maligno" de mi cuento, el que hizo pedazos la felicidad de mis padres… el hombre que guardaba odio, celos… veneno… pero más que nada… miedo; tal vez no me comprendan… pero no lo odio… él era un ser humano complejo, como todos, que era difícil de entender… no lo odio, porque al final se que nos amo con cada fibra de su corazón… como dice en la carta que escribió antes de morir.

"A mi querida Kagome:

Si estás leyendo esto es porque al fin obtuviste la felicidad que tanto anhelabas y yo he muerto; si seguro me encontraste en el despacho totalmente frío a causa de mi suicidio, no sé si lloraras cielo… pero si lo haces te suplico que no te molestes, yo no merezco tus lagrimas… ni tu dolor… sé que me equivoque, que nunca me comporte como el padre que debí ser… losé, y por eso te pido que me perdones… que disculpes mis maltratos, mis atrocidades… y hoy llorando aunque no lo creas te escribo estas líneas… sé que me odias, que lo que quieres es alejarte de este monstruo que soy…. Qué lloras en silencio por lo que te pedí, engañar de esa manera al amor de tu vida, solo por egoísmo… solo para estar seguro de que el te ama…. Lamento tener que herirte por última vez, pero lo que te he pedido será mi última prueba para ustedes dos, quiero ver si a pesar de que eres la hija de su peor enemigo él te puede amar… estoy seguro que así será, que él te ama y que ahora te llevara a su lado para cuidarte a ti y a su hija… mi linda pequeña, tal vez ahora no lo creas pero te amo… con un sentimiento puro… al fin me di cuenta del daño que te he hecho y te dejo libre hija mía… te dejo a ti y a mi linda Rin, a esa pequeña que con la luz de sol se le colorean las mejillas de un rosado delicado todo lo que ahora me pertenece…

Te confieso que tuve miedo de perderlas, al ver que te alejabas cuando te enamoraste de él, sentí esa soldad con la que siempre he vivido más cerca que nunca… quise mantenerte a mi lado a la fuerza… mantener al último regalo de la vida que me quedaba… pero me equivoque, yo mismo te aleje, yo mismo fomente tu odio hacía mi… yo mismo me avente al abismo… tome el camino equivocado, y perdí… las perdí…

Las amo hija con cada fibra de mi corazón, sé que no me crees… pero las amo, y ahora con mi muerte te deseo lo mejor… confío plenamente en el hombre que has escogido y sé que las cuidara.

Firma: tu padre"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras y sentimientos que el plasmo en esta carta que hoy sostengo, en este papel amarillo manchado de sangre y con una caligrafía casi borrosa por el tiempo y las lagrimas de ese hombre que muchos señalaron como "sin corazón"… amo y no culpo a ninguno de los que murieron esa noche… los extraño no lo niego… como no hacerlo si son de las personas más importantes de mi vida…

¡Rin!- escucho que me llaman, me levanto de la cama, me seco las lagrimas y aliso mi vestido… y al abrir mi puerta lo encuentro.- niña quieres salir ya haya afuera tienes invitados, que sea tu fiesta no significa que los hagas esperar- me reprende

Lose tío, yo… solo leía… los recordaba- baje el rostro algo contrariada y triste, me miró con comprensión y me abrazó.

Linda, ellos están muy orgullosos de ti, tanto como lo estoy yo... anda sonreí hoy es tu gran noche- me animo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Al fin llegamos a esa gran puerta la cual al abrirse dejo mostrar un lindo salón decorado con flores y velas encendidas… el aroma de las rosas inundaba el lugar y una voz que a lo lejos me parecía escuchar que me anunciaba

"Presenta en sociedad en esta hermosa velada el señor Inuyasha Taisho a su sobrina la señorita Rin Taisho"

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar llegando a mis oídos… y la música de un delicado vals se empezó a escuchar, baile con el que ha sido como un padre para mí… y a pesar de la tragedia que lleva mi vida… soy feliz.

"Hoy comienza una nueva historia, donde la tristeza se borra, es verdad que no aseguro la felicidad pero tampoco viviere en la sombras… hoy querida madre empiezo a redactar mi vida en las páginas opacas y tiesas de este viejo diario… tu diario…"

Esas eran las palabras que quedaron plasmadas en el cuadernillo desgastado que descansaba en el tocador de esa jovial habitación, y que con la brisa nocturna que se escurrió por la ventana se cerró, dando fin una historia del pasado y comienzo a una del presente.

Fin

Angy- Roose .- dudas, sugerencias y comentarios por favor háganmelas saber,

Pd: disculpen las faltas de ortografía y espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a las personas que me han leído y dejaron o dejan sus comentarios.

Por ultimo solo quiero mencionar que el fic q todavía tengo parado tratare de terminarlo, solo espero me tengan un poco de paciencia.

Con cariño y deseándoles lo mejor., q los angeles los cuiden.


End file.
